Martian Manhunter
J'onn J'onzz is a green-skinned extraterrestrial humanoid from the planet Mars, who worked as a detective in Apex City under the persona of "John Jones". He is a charter member of the Justice League of America. Background Information In the parallel universe, known as Earth-One, the year is 1955 and Dr. Erdel is working on a communication device, with the hope of making contact with extraterrestrial life. Upon its first use, he realizes that he had inadvertently created a teleportation beam. Amazingly, this device pulls J'onn J'onzz to Earth in his martian form. The shock of the encounter kills Dr. Erdel and leaves J'onn with no method of returning home.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_225 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #225] (November, 1955), which can be found at the DC Database. While on Earth, J'onn J'onzz decides use his powers to fit in, adopting a human-like appearance and calling himself "John Jones". He joins the police force, and becomes a detective in Apex City. In this role he is secretly able to use his alien powers to help the inhabitants of his new planet. All the while, he hopes that Martian technology will advance to a stage that will enable his rescue. In late 1956, J'onn J'onzz is able to briefly make contact with his home planet Mars and his parents.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_236 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #236] (October 1956), which can be found at the DC Database. J'onn eventually reveals his existence to the world, by openly fighting crime in a green-skinned form.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_273 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #273] (November, 1959), which can be found at the DC Database. By 1964, he wanted to become a 'full-time' member of the newly formed Justice League. In order to do this, he knew that he had to free himself up from his secret persona, detective John Jones. So he allows his secret persona to be killed in action by the Idol Head of Diabolu, an artifact which generates supernatural monsters.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_326 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #326] (April 1964), which can be found at the DC Database. For the next few years he will be in battle against the Idol Head.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Mystery_Vol_1 House of Mystery, Vol. 1 #143] (June 1964) to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Mystery_Vol_1 #158] (April 1966), which can be found at the DC Database. Shortly after its defeat he takes the persona of Marco Xavier in order to infiltrate the international crime cartel known as VULTURE.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Mystery_Vol_1_160 House of Mystery, Vol. 1 #160] (July 1966) to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Mystery_Vol_1 #173] (May–June 1968), which can be found at the DC Database. SuperFriends Comic Book Contiunuity Sometime prior to 1976, "J'onn J'onzz, Manhunter from Mars, left (Earth) when Mars became desolate and his people went to search for a new world."As quoted by Superman in the SuperFriends Comic Book (1976-1981) issue: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976). Powers and Abilities *'Precognitive Abilities'As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_226 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #226] (December, 1955), which can be found at the DC Database. *'Telepathy'As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_227 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #227] (January, 1956), and [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_228 #228] (February, 1956) which can be found at the DC Database. *'Flight'As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_227 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #227] (January, 1956), and [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_228 #228] (February, 1956) which can be found at the DC Database. *'Atomic Vision'As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_231 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #231] (May, 1956), which can be found at the DC Database. More Coming Soon! Weaknesses *'Psychic Pyrophobia:' An unusual and unexplained fear of fire. Appearances Earth-One Appearance: * Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #61 (March 1968)Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_61 Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #61] (March 1968). Earth-1A Appearance: * SuperFriends Comic Book (1976-1981) issue: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976) Notes * J'onn J'onzz first appears in Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #225 (November, 1955).Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_225 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #225] (November, 1955). * He was created by writer Joseph Samachson and artist Joe Certa. Appearances in Other Media Coming Soon! References